


Changes

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mac was right</i>.<br/>Drabble - slight spoliers for Super Men, Till Death Do We Part (season 1), Jamalot (there's no Cindy in this) and Risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

He’d thought about marrying even before he’d made the comment because she knew a bit about football, and they weren’t even dating. Him, Danny Messer, the lab’s womaniser well not since she’d arrived. Since Lindsay’s arrival he hadn’t dated anyone let alone slept him with, even the girl from the subway. Mac was right, it had happened to him; he’d found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
